prettycurefandomcom_it-20200214-history
HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodi
Lista degli episodi di HUGtto! Pretty Cure. | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Charaleet | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-04-15 |- | colspan="5" |Avendo rimpianti per non essere riuscita ad aiutare Hugtan, Hana considera rinunciare ad essere una Pretty Cure perché crede di non essere degna di esserlo a causa della sua mancanza di talenti distinguibili, a differenza di Saaya e Homare. Quella notte, sua madre nota che qualcosa non funziona e conforta Hana mentre spiega in lacrime la sua situazione. La mattina dopo, la fiducia di Hana si rinnova grazie alle parole di sua madre e alle parole di incoraggiamento dei suoi amici. Nel frattempo, Charaleet è forzatamente trasformato in Oshimaida per i suoi ripetuti fallimenti contro le Pretty Cure. Saranno in grado di sconfiggerlo, e Hana è abbastanza sicura da trasformarsi di nuovo? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 12 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Dokidoki! Minna de Pajama Pātī! ドキドキ！みんなでパジャマパーティー！ "Batticuore! Il pigiama party con tutti! | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Papple | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-04-22 |- | colspan="5" |Hana decide di organizzare un pigiama party con tutti al Beauty Harry. Le ragazze provano un pigiama e guardano alcuni film che fanno impazzire Homare, che è particolarmente scossa dopo averli visti. Più tardi quella notte, Harry spiega alle ragazze che lui e Hugtan vengono dal futuro e provengono da un mondo diverso dal loro. Che cosa è successo esattamente alla vecchia casa di Harry e Hugtan? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 13 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Tenkōsei wa Furesshu & Misuteriasu! 転校生はフレッシュ＆ミステリアス！ "La studente trasferita è Fresh & Mysterious! | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Ruru | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-04-29 |- | colspan="5" |Ruru si trasferisce alla scuola di Hana sotto il nome di "Ruru Amour" e si dimostra efficiente sia nello studio che nello sport, con grande sorpresa di tutti. All'insaputa di tutti, sta ancora raccogliendo dati sulle Cure investigando, concentrandosi prima su Hana. Hana è entusiasta di avere Ruru come ospite e decide di organizzare una festa di benvenuto a sorpresa con i suoi amici, la famiglia ed i compagni di classe. Tuttavia, Ruru sembra disinteressata alla festa e si chiede perché l'hanno organizzata in primo luogo perché era già stata accolta normalmente. Poi il giorno dopo, scompare, proprio quando un altro Oshimaida attacca. Hana sarà in grado di trovare Ruru e aiutare anche i suoi amici? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 14 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Hagyū~! Akachan Sumairu Meippai! はぎゅう～！赤ちゃんスマイルめいっぱい！ "Hagyuu~! Pieno di sorrisi di Bambini! | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Ruru | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-05-06 |- | colspan="5" |Le ragazze, insieme a Ruru, visitano un asilo nido per fare esperienza lavorativa come insegnanti. Mentre si preparano, Ruru vede il libro di testo di Saaya su come prendersi cura dei bambini e velocemente lo sfoglia. Ora con tutte queste conoscenze, Ruru guadagna rapidamente l'affetto dei bambini, accendendo il lato competitivo di Saaya. Durante tutto il giorno, le due cercano di primeggiare su chi sà più cose. Come farà Saaya contro Ruru? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 15 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Meikonbi...? Emiru to Rūrū no To Aru Ichinichi 迷コンビ...？えみるとルールーのとある一日 "Il duo inaspettato...? Il giorno fuori di Emiru e Ruru" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Papple | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-05-13 |- | colspan="5" |Mentre fa commissioni per la famiglia di Hana, Ruru incontra una ragazza che si definisce "Cure Emiru". La strana ragazza va in giro cercando di aiutare altre persone, ispirandosi alle Pretty Cure. Le due si stringono l'un l'altra e presto vanno nella casa di Emiru, dove mostra a Ruru la sua passione segreta per la chitarra, con la sua canzone che suona con Ruru. Sta iniziando a provare emozioni reali nonostante chi sia? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 16 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Min'na no Karisuma!? Homare Shishō wa Tsurai yo みんなのカリスマ！？ほまれ師匠はつらいよ "L'idolo di tutti?! Il problema della Maestra Homare" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Papple | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-05-20 |- | colspan="5" |Aki, one of Homare's classmates, learns that she is a popular figure skater, and wants to learn how to skate from her. However, her best friend Junna still finds Homare to be a bad influence because of her delinquent history, causing a rift in their friendship. This leaves Homare conflicted, wondering whether or not to help her out, even causing her to lose her usual concentration and her PreHeart ends up landing in a reluctant Ruru's hands. WIll Homare be able to repair their friendship, and recover her PreHeart? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 17 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Kanashimi no Noizu...Sayonara, Rūrū 悲しみのノイズ...さよなら、ルールー "Il suono del Dolore...Addio, Ruru" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Ruru | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-05-27 |- | colspan="5" |Ruru, after being taken back to Criasu Corporation, becomes reprogrammed, supressing her memories with the Cures and seeing them as enemies like she previously did. The girls soon find her and try to talk to her, but she then tells them that she must destroy them, leaving them with no choice but to transform and fight. Using a enhanced robotic suit, Ruru easily overpowers the Cures, but seeing them eventually causes a bug in her system to develop, bringing her memories back. Will the Cures be able to save Ruru? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 18 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Dekoboko Konbi! Kokoro no Merodi! でこぼこコンビ！心のメロディ！ "Una strana coppia! La Melodia del Cuore!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Papple | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-06-03 |- | colspan="5" |Ruru has now gone to the Cures' side, and despite undoing the memory rewriting she inflicted on Hana's mother, she is still accepted by the family. The next day at school, Emiru, still shocked over learning that Hana and her friends were Pretty Cures, goes to confront them about it, almost revealing their secret to the rest of the school before Ruru intervenes. After Emiru follows them around to witness their hobbies, the group regroups so Hana can practice a piece for her singing class. When Hana struggles a bit, Ruru attempts it, but Emiru says that she doesn't seem to put enough heart into her voice. Upon hearing that, Ruru becomes confused about what it means to have a heart and suddenly shuts down. Will she recover, and can Emiru handle the fact that Ruru isn't completely human? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 19 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Wakuwaku! Akogare no Ranwei Debyū!? ワクワク！憧れのランウェイデビュー！？ "Emozionante! Il lungo aspettato Debutto!?" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Gelos | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-06-10 |- | colspan="5" |After Henri overhears Emiru and Ruru singing, he invites the pair to participate in a fashion show put together by Yoshimi Rita, a famous designer. The theme of the show revolves around how girls can be heroes too. After the girls help paint a colorful banner with the help of Hugtan, Emiru and Ruru prepare to walk down the runway, with Emiru being nervous during the entire wait. It is then that Emiru's brother Masato arrives having learned about her participation in the show and forcefully tries to get her to leave by saying that only boys could be heroes and girls have to be the ones that are rescued. Can someone reason with Masato before he removes Emiru from the show? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 20 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Kyua Masheri to Kyua Amūru! Furefure! Ai no Purikyua! キュアマシェリとキュアアムール！フレフレ！愛のプリキュア！ "Cure Macherie e Cure Amour! Forza forza! Le Pretty Cure dell'Amore!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Papple | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-06-17 |- | colspan="5" |Emiru and Ruru want to become Pretty Cures, but there is only one PreHeart left, and there is no way to get another one. The two become worried over who will end up being a Pretty Cure. While wishing for a miracle, Hana ends up catching a cold after staying outside all night, leaving her out of commission while Saaya and Homare help encourage the two. After receiving that encouragement, Emiru and Ruru attend a rock concert, but the band and manager are targeted by Papple to create an Oshimaida. A still sick Yell arrives to protect the crowd, but with Saaya and Homare busy with their projects, she is easily outmatched, and Emiru and Ruru still don't know who will end up becoming a Pretty Cure. Is there anyway they can help before it's too late? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 21 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Daibōsō? Emiru ga Naritai Purikyua! 大暴走？えみるがなりたいプリキュア！ "Grande Furia? La Pretty Cure che Emiru vuole diventare!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Papple | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-06-24 |- | colspan="5" |Now that she is a Pretty Cure, Emiru now feels like she needs to prove herself as one by helping out others. However, most of her attempts end up in failure and after a shopping trip gone awry, she starts to think that she is not as worthy of becoming one as Ruru is, which worries the latter. When she tries to talk to Emiru about it, she just tells Ruru to leave her alone, frustrating Ruru and now making her think that they must hate each other now. Will they settle everything before they're attacked again? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 22 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Futari no Ai no Uta! Todoke! Tsuin Rabu Gitā ふたりの愛の歌！届け！ツインラブギター！ "La nostra canzone con Amore! Lascia che ti raggiunga! Twin Love Guitar!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Papple | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-07-01 |- | colspan="5" |Hugtan has used her powers to bring Cure Black and Cure White to their world. After the initial shock between the two teams wears off, Emiru and Ruru are still having problems with their partnership when Emiru, whose guitar was destroyed in the last battle, insists that she is fine with losing it because she was protecting Ruru, while Ruru still feels guilty because she knew that Emiru loved that guitar and would still be in one piece if it weren't for her. Nagisa and Honoka later assure the two it is OK for them to have disagreements every now and then, like they have done in the past, and help them to be honest with each other. Meanwhile, Papple, after seeing a man she admired named George with the new employee Gelos, falls into despair and soon feels as if she can never be loved, and uses her Prickly Powerer to turn into a powerful Oshimaida. Will the Cures be able to save her? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 23 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Saidai no Pinchi! Purejidento・Kurai Arawaru! 最大のピンチ！プレジデント・クライあらわる！ "L'apice della calamità! Il Presidente Kurai appare!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Daigan Doctor Traum George Kurai | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-07-08 |- | colspan="5" |Summer break approaches, and everybody is busy pursuing their dreams. Meanwhile, Hana still can't seem to figure out exactly what she wants to be. One day, she encounters George, a mysterious man, once again and they discuss their ideas of what they consider an ideal world. Meanwhile, over at Criasu, Daigan is left with the task to attack the Cures now that Papple has left. Not long after summoning an Oshimaida though, he is attacked and presumably destroyed by a new employee for the corporation named Doctor Traum, which shocks the Cures because of his methods. Then, George once again appears, but Yell's hopes are dashed when it was revealed that he is actually Kurai, the head of the Criasu Corporation. He proceeds to take the Cures' Mirai Crystals away with ease, rendering them powerless before stopping time to fulfill his vision of a world where everyone was happy. How can the Cures defeat him now? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 24 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Genki Supurasshu! Miwaku no Naitopūru! 元気スプラッシュ！魅惑のナイトプール！ "Splash energetico! La affascinante piscina notturna!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Gelos | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-07-15 |- | colspan="5" |Le ragazze sono entusiaste di divertirsi in un evento in una piscina notturna. Tuttavia, quando vanno a controllare prima che faccia buio, loro, Hana in particolare, sono deluse. Il proprietario spiega che non è sicuro di come dovrebbe apparire, quindi suggerisce che dovrebbero aiutarlo a configurarlo a causa della quantità di giovani che parteciperanno. Dopo aver lavorato duramente per allestire e decorare la piscina, si apre e le ragazze continuano ad avere una notte di divertimento. Tuttavia, Hana è ancora tormentata da pensieri su come George, un uomo di cui si fidava, sia in realtà il Presidente Kurai e in precedenza ha cercato di attaccarli e rapire Hugtan, e di conseguenza ne risulta spaventata. Questi sentimenti peggiorano quando Gelos chiama un Mou-Oshimaida e diffonde energia negativa in tutta la folla. Hana riuscirà a superare le sue paure in tempo per salvare tutti e divertirsi? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 25 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Bicine | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-07-22 |- | colspan="5" |È il festival estivo, e il legame di Homare con Harry inizia a diventare più forte. Mentre le ragazze giocano e si godono il festival, Harry inizia a diventare ancora più preoccupato mentre continua a nascondere un segreto che stava nascondendo alle ragazze. Mentre lui e Homare si allontanano, Harry spiega che era orfano. Proprio in quel momento, Bicine, un'altra dipendente della Criasu Corporation, appare. Rivela che in realtà Harry era abituato a lavorare per la società, e Bicine vuole riportarlo dalla loro parte. Durante quel periodo, Harry fu trasformato in un mostro feroce dopo una serie di esperimenti. Bicine poi distrugge la catena di Harry, che ha mantenuto quella forma sigillata, e ancora una volta si trasforma in un mostro. Bicine quindi gli ordina di attaccare le Cures. Saranno in grado di respingerlo? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 26 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Gelos | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-07-29 |- | colspan="5" |Saaya has recently filmed a commercial, but she is still unsure whether or not she really wants to follow in her mother Reira's, a famous actress', footsteps. The group learns that she is filming at a studio nearby so they decide to go there so Saaya can ask her. After talking to her the first time, she is still not sure. She turns to the members of her staff and they recount to her how hard Reira had worked trying to be both a good actress and a good mother. She is also reminded of what Reira puts in while researching a role, having learned how to cook for the project. Has Saaya found the confidence to talk to her mother again? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 27 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Sensei no Papa Shugyō! Kon'nichi wa, Akachan! 先生のパパ修行！こんにちは、あかちゃん！ "Il maestro impara come essere papà! Ciao, Bambino!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Doctor Traum | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-08-12 |- | colspan="5" |Uchifuji-sensei sta per diventare padre, quindi per diventarne uno buono, prende un lavoro a Hugman per consiglio da Shintarou. Nel frattempo, le ragazze si prendono cura di sua moglie, Yuka, che è in procinto di partorire in qualsiasi momento, con Saaya che assume il maggior interesse. Di ritorno da Hugman, Charaleet arriva a incassare i suoi affari e finisce non solo per entrare in rivalità con Harry, ma sviluppa anche un debole per Hugtan, e quelle disavventure aiutano il futuro padre a diventare più sicuro. Proprio in quel momento, Yuka si mette improvvisamente in travaglio. Riuscirà a raggiungere l'ospedale in tempo? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 28 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Bicine | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-08-19 |- | colspan="5" |Homare's rescue puppy Mogumogu develops a crush for Lily, a cat in a local commercial. The girls later learn about an audition being held for a pet to star in the next commercial with Lily, so they all help to train Mogumogu in competing in the events. Meanwhile, Ruru worries that because of her being an android, that she might not feel the same kind of love as humans do. Thanks to everyone's help, Mogumogu does exceptionally well, but Bicine interrupts it by summoning a Mou-Oshimaida, frightening the puppy. Will Mogumogu gain the courage to help rescue a little girl, and will Ruru's differing feelings be able to reach her teammates? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 29 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Koko de Kimeru yo! Obāchan no Kiai no Reshipi! ここで決めるよ！おばあちゃんの気合のレシピ！ "Risolviamolo! Lo Spirito delle Ricette della Nonna!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Gelos | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-08-26 |- | colspan="5" |The girls go and visit Hana's grandmother, Tanpopo, at her sweets shop, preparing fresh dorayaki for the group. Unfortunately, while making some of her sweets, Tanpopo ends up badly injuring her back, leaving Hana and the others worried about her. They then learn about a special kind of manju that Tanpopo and her late husband would make together, so they find the recipe and decide to make a batch to cheer her up. It is then that Hana realizes how hard her grandmother had worked in making those sweets on her own for such a long time. Will they be able to make a good enough batch for Tanpopo? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 30 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Doctor Traum | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-09-02 |- | colspan="5" |Con la fine delle vacanze estive, il gruppo decide di fare un viaggio intorno al mondo con il jet privato di Emiru, con la sorella di Hana, Kotori, che viene con loro. Dopo aver viaggiato in molti paesi diversi, finalmente si fermano in una locanda termale. È lì che hanno pensato di essere perseguitati da un tengu, ma si rivela essere il proprietario, che li prende tutti per rilassarsi. Proprio in quel momento, dottor Traum, che stava anche alla locanda, convoca un Mou-Oshimaida a tema tengu intento a distruggere la locanda. Le Cure saranno in grado di difendere la locanda? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 31 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Toki yo, Susume! Memoriaru Kyua Kurokku Tanjō! 時よ、すすめ！メモリアルキュアクロック誕生！ "Oh Tempo scorri veloce! Il Memorial Cure Clock è nato!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |JinJin & Takumi | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-09-09 |- | colspan="5" |The Cures return to school after their vacation when they encounter a girl named Eri, a classmate at Hana's old school, who was there for a competition. A while back, Hana had stood up for Eri when she was bullied, but as a result, she became the bullies' new target, hence why she transferred. This worries Hana because of the old memories coming back, but her fellow Cures cheer her up. Meanwhile, Gelos' two bodyguards JinJin and Takumi run amok with a time-stopping device and attack the presentation Eri was participating in. Then, the two fuse into an Oshimaida after they kept using the device. When the Cures attack it, a mysterious new power starts to form. Will it be enough to defeat it? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 32 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Kore tte Mahō? Homare wa Ningyo no Purinsesu! これって魔法？ほまれは人魚のプリンセス！ "E' magico? Homare è una Principessa Sirena!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Bicine | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-09-16 |- | colspan="5" |Cercando ispirazione per una routine di pattinaggio, Homare va in una biblioteca e guarda dei libri di favole. Nel frattempo, Bicine, ancora desideroso di sapere perché Harry non lavorerà con lui, riceve un paio di occhiali speciali VR di dottor Traum. Usa i suoi poteri sul suo nuovo Mou-Oshimaida, che intrappola Harry e Homare all'interno della fiaba Sirenetta, che è stata formata dai loro cuori, pensandola, ed ora sono come bloccati in un sogno, nei loro stessi pensieri. Homare si ritrova come una sirena e salva Harry, che interpreta il principe. Dopo essersi trasformata in un umano, lei va ad un ballo con Harry e lei inizia a realizzare i suoi sentimenti per lui. Proprio allora, Bicine, che stava osservando la storia, attacca e rivela a Homare che Harry ha già qualcuno che ama, intento a spezzarle il cuore ed a farla dissolvere in schiuma come nella storia. Homare sarà in grado di rimettersi in sesto prima che scompaia? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 33 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Yōchūi! Kuraiasu Sha no Saiyō Katsudō!? 要注意！クライアス社の採用活動！？ "Attenzione! Le attività di reclutamento della Criasu!?" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Listol | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-09-23 |- | colspan="5" |Il giorno in cui lei e Ruru dovevano intervistare Wakamiya Henri, Emiru si deprime quando sente un ospite televisivo criticare la musica delle Twin Love durante un segmento di notizie. Presto sarà in grado di riunirsi per l'intervista, ma qualcosa sembra andare d'accordo con Henri. Dopo la pratica, Henri viene avvicinato da Listol, che si sente ancora irritato dopo che Bicine gli ha parlato di nuovo, dicendoli di unirsi alla Criasu Corp., e gli dà un biglietto da visita per aiutarlo a prendere in considerazione. Emiru lo scopre e scopre i problemi che sta attraversando Henri, e lei riesce ad incoraggiarlo a continuare nonostante tutti i cambiamenti che sta attraversando. Sarà abbastanza per convincere Henri a non unirsi alla Criasu? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 34 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Meitantei Kotori! Onēsan wo Chōsa Seyo! 名探偵ことり！お姉さんを調査せよ！ "La dective Kotori! La grande investigazione della Sorella!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Gelos | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-09-30 |- | colspan="5" |Kotori inizia a chiedersi se gli attacchi di Oshimaida siano dovuti alla noncuranza e all'incertezza di Hana, e inizi a seguirla per capire. Mentre lo fa, incontra Fumito e Hinase, due dei compagni di classe di Hana e membri del "Cure Yell Fan Club", e poi si unisce a loro nella ricerca di Cure Yell. Nel frattempo, Gelos inizia a prendere il sopravvento su di lei dopo aver perso JinJin & Takumi e George e si trasforma in una versione più ruvida di se stessa. Kotori e gli altri saranno in grado di trovare Cure Yell prima che vengano attaccati? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 35 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Inochi no Kagayaki! Saaya wa Oishasan? 命の輝き！さあやはお医者さん？ "La Luce della Vita! Saaya è una dottoressa?" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Doctor Traum | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-10-07 |- | colspan="5" |Saaya, along with the other Cures, asks to work at a maternity ward as part of her research to play a doctor. During her time there, she meets a young girl named Aya, whose mother is expecting a baby son via C-section. While talking to her, Saaya soon learns for Aya that she is afraid that after her mother has that baby, that she won't be her mother anymore because she would focus more on the newborn. However, Saaya comforts her and assures her that she'll still be her mother no matter what. Just then, Doctor Traum attacks with an Oshimaida. Will Saaya be able to defeat it before the baby is delivered? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 36 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Furefure! Densetsu no Purikyua Daishūgō!! フレフレ！伝説のプリキュア大集合！！ "Forza forza! Il grande raduno delle Leggendarie Pretty Cure!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Doctor Traum | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-10-14 |- | colspan="5" |Dottor Traum, armato di un dispositivo robotico in grado di manipolare il tempo, trova e attacca le KiraKira Cures, volendo trasformarle in bambine per renderle più facili da sconfiggere. Tuttavia, Hugtan, usando i suoi misteriosi poteri, fu in grado di portarli nel loro mondo. Poco dopo arrivano le Mahou Tsukai Cures, ma Traum le attacca, facendole tornare ragazze. Tutti e tre i gruppi quindi si trasformano per aiutare a distruggere il dispositivo, ma Traum si ritira dopo aver invertito il tempo su di esso troppo. Le HUGtto! Cures capiscono presto che purtroppo il tempo si è fermato nei mondi delle altre squadre, e poi si sono separati per trovare altre Cure prima che Traum possa trovarle. Le troveranno tutte prima che Traum bersaglia gli altri mondi delle Cures? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 37 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Mirai e! Purikyua・Ōru・Fō・Yū! 未来へ！プリキュア・オール・フォー・ユー！ "Verso il futuro! Pretty Cure・All・For・You!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Doctor Traum | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-10-21 |- | colspan="5" |La battaglia tra le Cures e dottor Traum continua quando entrambi i gruppi si riuniscono, ma non sono ancora in grado di eguagliare la macchina che manipola il tempo di Traum. Proprio quando le cose sembrano essere le peggiori, Cure Black e Cure White, insieme a Shiny Luminous arrivano, e sono finalmente in grado di distruggere completamente il robot. Tuttavia, le elevate quantità di Asu Powerer fanno diventare Dottor Traum un potente Oshimaida che intrappola tutte le Cures all'interno di un vuoto oscuro, rendendole immobili e impotenti. Possono essere in grado di liberarsi e salvare le altre Cure? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 38 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Shiawase Chāji! Happī Harowin! 幸せチャージ！ハッピーハロウィン！ "Caricato di felicità! Happy Halloween!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Daigan | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-10-28 |- | colspan="5" |È Halloween, che Harry, Ruru e Hugtan non sono a conoscenza dell'esistenza. Tutti quindi si preparano per un festival nella loro città e fanno i loro costumi. Nel frattempo, Harry è ancora preoccupato per quello che succederebbe se la Criasu dovesse riuscire a congelare il tempo e prevenire il futuro. Altrove, Daigan frustrato viene avvicinato da Listol per ricongiungersi alla Criasu, che è riluttante a fare. Alla fine Daigan finisce per chiamare un Oshimaida per minacciare il festival di Halloween. Le Cure possono proteggerlo? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 39 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Ashita no Tame ni...! Min'na de Tumorō! 明日のために...！みんなでトゥモロー！ "Per il domani...! Domani con Tutti!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Listol | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-11-11 |- | colspan="5" |After Hana took a bite out of some pancakes, she and the others find themselves transported into the future to Harry's old village and meet some of his friends. Just then, they are confronted by Listol, who sends the Cures to a strange dimension while he personally goes after Harry. It is soon revealed that their village was attacked by a treacherous Criasu who promised to cure an illness that befell their friends in exchange for working for them. The Cures escape the dimension thanks to Hugtan, but arrive to Listol showing them Criasu's ideal future, with everything frozen in time. Can they find a way to save the actual future? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 40 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Rurū no Papa!? Amūru, Sore wa... ルールーのパパ！？アムール、それは... "Il padre di Ruru?! Amour, questo è..." | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Gelos | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-11-18 |- | colspan="5" |The group learns from Doctor Traum Criasu's main goals, and soon learn from Harry that Hugtan used to be Cure Tomorrow, one of the Cures from the future who attempted to stop Criasu but ended up escaping to their world along with Harry. Traum also reveals that he created Ruru, leaving the android conflicted as to why he considers himself to be her father. Thanks to encouragement from Hana, she goes to Traum and asks him why he created her and gave her the name "Ruru Amour." Will she get her answer? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 41 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Emiru no Yume, Sōru wo Shauto Suru no Desu! えみるの夢、ソウルをシャウトするのです！ "Il sogno di Emiru, dalla tua Anima!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Bicine | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-11-25 |- | colspan="5" |Distraught over the fact that Ruru has to return to the future once the Cures restore time, Emiru starts behaving rather erratically in an attempt to suppress her true feelings. As a result of not wanting to admit anything, she ends up losing her voice. This causes her and Ruru's Mirai Crystals to disappear. To make matters worse, Emiru's grandfather confronts her after he learns from Bicine that she is pursuing a singing career. Will Emiru be able to regain her voice and admit what she is feeling? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 42 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Ēru no Kōkan! Kore ga Watashi no Ōen da! エールの交換！これが私の応援だ！ "Una Yell per un'altra! Questo è il mio incoraggiamento!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Listol | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-12-02 |- | colspan="5" |Henri is still determined to compete in an upcoming tournament, despite his injury worsening and Homare's objections. He is confident that he will do his best when he is suddenly involved in a horrendous traffic accident, breaking his left leg. After his friends visit him, Henri begins to despair that his future has been ruined, leaving him more susceptible to the temptation to join Criasu. Listol visits Henri and shows him the audience who is saddened by his accident, causing him to fall under Criasu's control. Can the Cures break him free? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 43 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Kagayaku Hoshi no Koigokoro. Homare no Sutāto. 輝く星の恋心。ほまれのスタート。 "La stella brillante di un Amore. Homare inizia." | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |Bicine | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-12-09 |- | colspan="5" |Homare is trying to focus on the tournament, but the feelings she has for Harry and his impending leave make it difficult to do so. She tries to avoid him so she can concentrate on it, but her friends notice something is off about her. They then give her the encouragement to tell Harry her feelings so she can let it all out. On the day of the tournament, she finally confronts Harry. Will she be able to handle telling him everything? |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 44 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Yume to Ketsudan no Tabi e! Saaya no Daibōken! 夢と決断の旅へ！さあやの大冒険！ "In un viaggio per finalizzare il mio sogno! L'avventura di Saaya!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-12-16 |- | colspan="5" | |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 45 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Min'na de HUGtto! Merī Kurisumasu☆ みんなでHUGっと！メリークリスマス☆ "Abracciando tutti! Merry Christmas☆" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2018-12-23 |- | colspan="5" | |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 46 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | |} | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2019-01-06 |- | colspan="5" | |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 47 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Saishū Kessen! Min'na no Ashita wo Torimodosu! 最終決戦！みんなの明日を取り戻す！ "La Battaglia Finale! Riprendiamo il Domani di tutti!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2019-01-13 |- | colspan="5" | |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 48 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Nandemo Dekiru! Nandemo Yareru! Furefure Watashi! なんでもできる!なんでもやれる!フレフレわたし! "Posso fare qualunque cosa! Posso diventare chiunque! Forza, Forza Me!" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2019-01-20 |- | colspan="5" | |- align="center" | rowspan="1" style="background:MistyRose;" | 49 | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | Kagayaki Mirai wo Dakishimete 輝く未来を抱きしめて "Abbraccia il Futuro Splendente" | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" | | style="border:solid;;border-color:MistyRose;" |2019-01-27 |- | colspan="5" | |} Categoria:Lista degli episodi